My Only Wish This Year
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. All Yugi wants for Christmas is someone to love, and he hopes Santa can give it to him. yaoi! puzzleshipping YxYY


Nekogal: I was hoping to post this in Christmas, but given to the big problem I had with the internet, I couldn't. So here it is, this oneshot was based on Britney Spears' song 'My only wish this year'.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the characters or the song, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas time had filled Domino again just like last year. A thick cover of white snow had covered the city, people were buying gifts, placing adorns in their houses and the Christmas trees as well, and for couples, this time was very romantic.

_Oh yeah…_

Yugi was buying adornments for the tree at the last minute, and was on his way home, wearing warm clothes to not get sick. He walked to the park, holding a bag with the stuff he just bought, and saw people walk by.

He looked down at his watch, 7:34, he still got time to bake a cake and do some spaghetti for dinner, now that Grandpa had offered to do the turkey, and Yami accepted to do the gift wrapping.

Yugi now paid attention to the road, and saw some couples passing by, holding hands, kissing and laughing together.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands  
Places to go_

Yugi sighed sadly, letting an icy breath out. This was another Christmas he'd spend alone, no one to cuddle to if he was cold, no one to hug and kiss and wish Merry Christmas, and certainly no one to love at Christmas.

Yugi looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "This is just not fair"

_Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?_

At arriving home, Yugi ran to the kitchen and gave the adornments to Yami so he could finish the tree; and went to finish dinner.

He had to hurry if he wanted to write his letter to Santa Claus.

After finishing, Yugi washed the plates and everything he used, then ran upstairs, passing by his crush that was having trouble reaching the top of the tree to place the star; and then locked himself in his room, taking out a paper and a pen.

After finishing it, Yugi signed it and hugged it slightly, wishing his gift was granted, then opened the window to his room, letting the cold wind blow inside. Covering his eyes, Yugi let go of the letter, and watched as it flew far away.

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and just said this:  
'I know exactly what I want this year'  
Santa can you hear me?_

Yugi closed the window and then sighed. "I just hope I sent it in time for Santa to read it" He said to himself, then walked back downstairs to place the table.

When he reached the living room, he chuckled at seeing Yami falling on the floor after another attempt of placing the star on top of the tree.

Yami turned to the source of the laughing and pouted. "Is not funny Aibou"

Yugi giggled and helped Yami up. "Sorry. Need some help?"

"Please"

Yugi smiled. "Ok" That was a thing he loved of Yami, he was so cute, yet wasn't so proud.

Yugi knelt and picked up the star, then stood on his tiptoes and tried to place the star, but failed. Yami snickered from behind. "Here, let me help" He said, then picked Yugi up from his waist. Yugi yelped in surprise, and blushed slightly. "T-Thanks" He thanked, then placed the star on top of the tree.

_I want my baby, baby. (ooh)  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe, he'll be all my own  
in a big red bow_

Yami placed Yugi down, and the young teen smiled in gratitude. "Come on Yami, dinner is ready and Grandpa should be here any moment. You can keep wrapping after dinner"

"Ok" Yami agreed, and followed his light to the kitchen.

Both placed the table, and soon heard the door been opened. "Merry Christmas boys!!"

Yugi smiled widely at seeing his Grandpa, holding a big plate with turkey wrapped in aluminum. "Grandpa!!" The boy cried and hugged the elder.

Solomon returned the hug and chuckled. "Merry Christmas my boy"

"Merry Christmas Grandpa" Yugi said breaking the hug. "Come on, dinner is ready" Yugi said and held the turkey, running back to the kitchen.

Solomon then saw Yami and waved him. "Merry Christmas Yami"

Yami smiled. "Merry Christmas"

The two went inside the kitchen, and had a delicious dinner together; with Yugi very deep in thought about the letter he had sent previously.

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree_

Yugi sighed inwardly as he saw Yami eat; what he'd give to make Yami love him as much as he loved him. That's all he wanted for Christmas, to have someone to love. It didn't have to be Yami exactly, but if he was the one, then it'd be great.

_I'll be waiting here,  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Oh yeahh, yeahh… _

After dinner, Grandpa and Yugi decided to go to sleep, and Yami said he was only going to finish wrapping the gifts and then he'd go to bed. Yugi offered his help, but Yami insisted that he would need rest to wake up early and open the gifts.

And with that, Yugi went to bed.

Although he stood awake almost all night, praying and wishing that Santa was able to bring him his gift.

Yugi had managed to sleep until six in the morning, and then woken up after having a dream of him and Yami been together. He sat up from his bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand, 6:32am. Or either he had to go back to sleep, or wait until the sun was up to see if Santa came with his gift.

_Christmas Eve,  
I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong  
for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that you're coming to town.  
Santa can you hear me?_

_Yeah_

To pass time, Yugi decided to just take a book and read, hoping it would distract his mind. But he couldn't; the mere thought of him with someone that loved him made him so happy; someone strong, brave, handsome and sweet.

Yugi sighed dreamily and closed his eyes with a wide smile on his lips. "I wonder if Santa already came"

_I really hope that you're on your way  
with something special, for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true,  
Santa can you hear me?_

Yugi stood up from his bed and opened the window, seeing again snow cover the city, although it wasn't snowing at that moment. "Maybe when he comes, we can go outside and play in the snow. Drink chocolate together, hold each other to stay warm, build snow mans, and even start a snowball fight"

"When I go downstairs and see him, I'll go and kiss him, and hug him, and- and, love him with all my heart" Yugi whispered.

_I want my baby, baby. (ooh)  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold.  
Maybe, maybe we'll be all the love  
under the mistletoe_

Yugi closed the window of his room and went to the bathroom to fix his hair. "I can't see him with all my hair ruffled, I really want to give a good impression" He chuckled, then fixed his pajama and left his room to walk downstairs with his bare feet touching the rug of the stairs.

Yugi crossed his fingers. 'Santa please don't fail me'

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year (ooh)  
and all I want is one thing.  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree._

When Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped and took a deep breath. "Please… let him be under my tree, with a cute ribbon" He whispered.

_I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year._

But Yugi then froze where he was "But what if the letter didn't reach him in time? Then what?" Yugi shook his head. "No, I mustn't think that way, I was a good boy this year; he'll be there"

_I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Oh yeah  
Bring me love I can call all mine  
Oh yeah  
Cause I have been so good, so good this year, oh  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all I want in a big red bow_

With a lot of determination, Yugi stepped inside the living room, then reached the Christmas tree and gasped in surprise at what he saw.

There it was under the tree, Yami sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a red ribbon, having a small note next to him.

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
and all I want is one thing. (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Yugi took the note and opened it.

_**Merry Christmas Yugi, I know you'll be very happy.**_

_**Santa Claus**_

Yugi blushed and looked back at Yami.

_Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree_

It seemed this really was meant to be.

Yugi crawled to Yami's side and shook him softly to wake him up. "Yami, Yami wake up"

Yami groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Yugi…?"

"What are you doing under the tree, all wrapped up?" He asked blushing.

"Oh," Yami said sitting up. "I was wrapping the gifts and got some problems with a ribbon, and I kind of fell asleep"

_I'll be waiting here, oh yeah  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Ahhh…_

Yugi laughed and then half closed his eyes, cupping Yami's face. "Yugi what are you-?" He was interrupted in mid-sentence, when their lips met.

_Oh Santa,  
Ahhh….  
Can you hear me? Oh_

Yami complied to the invitation and made his way inside Yugi's mouth, tasting for first time the sweet taste of sugar it had.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, and both fell to the floor, too busy to care at all.

_Oh Santa,  
Ahhh,_

_Well he's all I want, just for me  
underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here, ooh yeah._

_Santa that's my only wish this year._

Both broke the kiss and smiled at each other, finally been together after all that time.

"Merry Christmas, my love" Yami whispered.

"Merry Christmas Yami-kun"

_Santa that's my only wish, this year…_

_--_

_Dear Santa:_

_This Christmas I ask you to give me something a little different than usual. I don't want trading cards or duel Monsters toys like always, this time I want you to give me someone to love and to love me back._

_I know I ask you too much, but could you at least try?_

_I'd really like to find him resting under my tree, with a nice ribbon._

_I understand if you can't give it to me, but that's all I ask._

_Merry Christmas,  
Yugi._

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone!! Please review!!


End file.
